


W is for Whipped

by KateKintail



Series: The ABC Series 2006 [23]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 01:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagi walks slowly and stiffly as the pain shoots through his whole body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	W is for Whipped

**Author's Note:**

> Weiss Kreuz, after Gluhen but nothing to do with Side B. It would almost be easier to list the pairings *not* represented in this drabble 
> 
> This is part of a collection of short H/C ficlets (they were supposed to be drabbles but I'm terrible at writing short things) from various fandoms. I asked on one of my LiveJournals for one word for each letter of the alphabet, as well as a fandom and/or pairing.

Nagi walks slowly and stiffly as the pain shoots through his whole body. If not for Omi at his side, supporting him, he might never have been able to move at all. Omi guides him to their bed and carefully deposits the man face-down.   
  
Gentle hands strip off the tattered and blood-soaked remains of clothing, without a care to the welfare of the bed linens. It would not be the first set they have ruined. The wounds are fresh and Nagi's back had borne the brunt of it. It is torn up with large, open cuts that go right from one side to the other.   
  
Omi quickly retrieves supplies, then begins to clean the man up. Out of habit, bandages and disinfectant are never too far out of reach. Out of habit, Nagi does not wince at the stinging pain as alcohol touches his back and cloths wipe up the excess blood. He neither gasps nor cries out. In fact, he does not register any touch at all until Omi's hand gently touches his cheek. Then he rolls his eyes when Omi is not looking.   
  
"It is all right. Your pain will pass soon," Omi says comfortingly.   
  
Nagi does not need the reassurance; he knows about such wounds. It is not as though this is the first time he has ever been whipped.   
  
His first time, back when he'd been a part of Schwartz, had started out as a punishment. Bent over Crawdord's knees as the older man took a belt to him, Nagi had been taught a lesson about his proper place on the team. But more than one thing had been learned and once it became understood that Nagi actually liked it... Well, there was nothing more erotic than a lover who could see into the future to the result of each touch, each lick, each action. Or one who could read your mind to know exactly what you wanted. Or one who knew so intimately how to inflict the most perfect pains that made one's mind clear of all worries.   
  
Nagi misses that now. Now stimulating and overpowering roughness is replaced by gentle caresses and comforting touches. Where has Omi's fire gone?  
  
Nagi is not the only one in the room who has been beaten. Omi had been softened after years of sitting behind a desk and giving orders instead of fighting for himself. After years of watching the friends he cared about being hurt or killed. After years of fighting against a darkness that would never end, no matter how much he did or how hard he worked.   
  
"Don't worry," Omi reassures him. "We'll get whoever did this to you."  
  
"There's no need," Nagi answers.  
  
"Of course there is! Was it your mark? He's a dead man. I'll call C--""  
  
Nagi shakes his head. "No," he says flatly. "There's no need. I already killed him." It had taken mere moments for him fix his gaze on a heavy cabinet and will it across the concrete floor, smashing the man up against a wall. It was not satisfying but a more dramatic death than simply levitating the man's gun off the ground and having it fire.   
  
Omi pulls back, a look of shock mingled with confusion on his face. There are tears behind his eyes. "Why would you let him do this to you?"   
  
If Nagi cannot not rationalize his need for it to himself, he has no chance of explaining to Omi. Besides, when all was said and done, it hadn't been what he'd hoped.  
  
Omi drops the question, having learned to mind his own business about some things. But he continues his ministrations and Nagi knows it's because he has his own hopes that Nagi will eventually feel as though he has a place here. As the sharp stings of cleaning continue, Nagi closes his eyes and hopes for the same.


End file.
